Celastrus
Celastrus is one of Glen's OCs. Please don't use her without permission...ty! :3 Appearance Celastrus is a beautiful, dark orange SkyWing with glimmers of gold near her horns, wings and tail. Her talons are black and her eyes a warm amber, matching the iridescent jewellery that she drapes across herself on a daily basis. Being a SkyWing, Celastrus is elegant, tall and graceful, with long, sweeping wings and a proud, arched neck. She lacks the wiry strength and muscle of a hardened war veteran, however, and has little to no stamina. Personality Celastrus is an idealistic dragonet with an exaggerated innocence and naïveté. She is indirect and modest, unable to express herself or negative emotions like anger or fear. Celastrus is not competitive, often being too anxious to particularly care about any competition. She is incredibly dependant on her peers and tends to be self-pitying to the extreme, spending long hours curled in a ball and brooding over everything that has happened to her. Celastrus often 'loses herself,' mainly because she tries to force herself into what she thinks the stereotypical role of a 'romantic singer' is - melodramatic, coy, helpless and needy. It is this that makes her especially submissive and yielding. History Celastrus was raised in a travelling circus, around dragons who were twice her age or older. Her egg had been discovered in the audience stands one fateful night, and the circus staff had been unable to determine who had left her there. When she hatched, the staff were delighted. They decided to raise Celastrus communally, teaching her about the workings of the circus and attempting to figure out where her skills lay. She tried numerous acts - aerial acrobatics, obstacle courses, dancing - and failed in all of them. Because she was raised communally, there was never any parent figure there for her. The only parent-like dragons she knew were kind but distant figures, just on the outskirts of her life. And so Celastrus took solace in singing, and the staff discovered what a beautiful voice she really had. They encouraged her to practice her music, and eventually entered her in the main show - giving her the circus name 'The Nightingale' in the process. As she approached her fifth birthday, Celastrus began to fall in love with romance stories. Stories of where nobodies like her would have a Prince Charming to sweep her off her wings, stories of beautiful princesses and handsome princes, stories where there were smiling parents and romance and happy endings. By her sixth birthday she was already dreaming of her own Prince Charming, and by her seventh she had already written her own romance novels - though she hid these from everyone and everything, stowing them in her rucksack where nobody could find them. During one particular round in Possibility, the circus staff took on a new member - a handsome SandWing named Morus. Morus was around Celastrus's age and skilled at knife-throwing, and Celastrus was fascinated by him - mainly because she had never really paused to speak to someone who was actually her age. Over the next few months, Celastrus began to fall in love with Morus, and over the next few months, Morus began to fall in love with Celastrus. He started to give her gifts after a while - presents of small delicacies, precious gemstones, colourful flowers - and invitations to local restaurants. This went on for a good year and a half. Celastrus was eight and a few months old, madly in love, and thinking that nothing could go wrong. She had just watched Morus purchase a ring from one of the local jewellers - the most beautiful ring, encrusted with small diamonds and wrought with the finest designs. She was sure that he was going to propose, and so when Morus asked her for dinner, she didn't decline. But Morus never showed up. She had waited for over an hour, and then she had received a short message from a SkyWing waiter. It had been from Morus, explaining how he had fallen in love with someone else, and how he would never return. Bursting into tears, Celastrus ran away, back to the circus - then she had burrowed away in her room, staying there for over a week, drinking and eating little. The circus staff searched vainly for Morus, but they had been unable to find him. Trivia * Celastrus was originally going to be the victim type, always feeling mistreated and distrustful, but I decided to make her a little more innocent. :> * Celastrus's nickname 'Cece' is pronounved 'See-see.' It was also the nickname that Morus came up for her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Content (GlenDusk) Category:Dragonets